


Escape (For Love)

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is on the look for love. Problem is, he's so rich and famous, guys keep throwing themselves at him for all the wrong reasons. So he moves across the country and takes a low paying job, pretending to be someone else. Now all he has to do is find The One to watch Firefly with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape (For Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://morrezela.livejournal.com/profile)[morrezela](http://morrezela.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_j2_xmas](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange.

_Austin’s most eligible gay bachelor still missing. Where has our favourite elusive millionaire vanished off to? An article by Misha Collins._

_I’m afraid to report it’s not my bed he’s hiding in. Much as I wish the fair-haired hunk…_

Jensen let out a roar and crumpled up the article before reading on. Damn Kane for sending him this piece of junk. He had probably laughed his ass of, but Jensen failed to see the humor in it. Goddamn Misha and his overdone prose. Why anyone would pay him to write, let alone publish it was beyond his capacity.

Sometimes Jensen wished he’d lived twenty years ago, when being gay would have made him a pariah and not the poster boy for all kinds of Austin gossip. Well, okay, not _really_. He was glad everybody was so accepting, but sometimes it was just too much. Especially since it affected his love life in a major way. He could never be sure who really liked _him_ and who was after ‘the most eligible gay bachelor’ – and the money and fame that came with it.

It didn’t help that he was decent looking either. He hadn’t been in a gay club in two years because he literally had to beat them off with a stick. And Misha… Misha had fucked him up more than any of them.

He’d met him at a bar about two and a half years ago. They immediately hit it off. Misha seemed to have all the same interests as Jensen and somehow he’d coaxed just about his whole life story out of him on that first date. Along with some pretty personal likes and dislikes. Not only limited to the bedroom. Misha had branded him the loveable, yet secretly kinky geek everybody wanted a piece of. “Silent waters run deep” had been the motto of most of the articles written since.

Jensen still suspected Misha had slipped him something. He wasn’t usually this chatty, not even with a supposed fellow geek and lover of all things scifi. Thankfully Chris had dragged him home at the end of the evening and told Misha to beat it, sensing that Jensen was way too intoxicated to be smart about this. Who knows what else might have been in the following article.

Jensen still felt dirty thinking about it. Now, just about every guy he met was talking to him about his love for Star Wars and Marvel comics and wasn’t Joss Whedon just the genius? Except that, when Jensen asked a question you couldn’t know through some quick Wikipedia research, like, what was the name of Jayne’s gun again? It was easy to spot the fakes. Sadly, so far, everyone had failed the test.

A business trip with his dad to LA had shown him that outside of Texas, nobody gave a crap about Ackles Oil. And better yet, nobody knew him. He’d been denied access to a restaurant because he was wearing his favourite Dr Who tee and it had been glorious. Well, on second thought at least. At first he’d been embarrassed and infuriated. But this was his opportunity to finally find a guy who liked him and not his money.

So within a month, Jensen had packed up his most basic possessions, found a small apartment and a job as barista in a bookstore / café. He knew he wouldn’t find anyone on a club tour – at least not anyone right for him – and if he had to work, why not find a job that actually combined two of his favourite things: books and coffee. Only it turned out the job was much more messy than he’d anticipated and working the different steamers and coffee makers was rather challenging as well. And he didn’t get to talk about books either. The customers just wanted their cup and not make small-talk with the help. It was only his co-workers that kept him from abandoning his grand plan after a week. And a few weeks in, he’d finally become a pro at steaming skim milk – though why anyone would do this to him and themselves, he had no idea. It was funny though. Skim milk buyers tended to add so much syrup and / or sugar into their cup to mask the taste, that it ended up containing way more calories than a normal latte.

“Can I get a venti latte with caramel syrup and extra whipped cream? But make that skim milk, I’ve gotta watch the calories,” his next customer sighed, patting his flat stomach dramatically.

Jensen snorted. “No, you do not.” He reached for a styrofoam cup. “What are you doing here on your day off, Padalecki? Don’t tell me your social life is so pathetic you have no friends outside of us.”

“No, that would be you you’re mistaking me with, Jensen,” Jared winked. “And I’m drinking in.” He pointed towards his book bag. “I’ve gotta study and there’s just too many distractions at home.”

Jensen smirked and prepared Jared’s full-fat latte, adding as much whipped cream as the mug allowed him to. “On the house.”

Jared bit his lip. “Jensen, I know the espresso machine has a counter inside and Kim checks inventory pretty thoroughly.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll charge it to the asshole card.” Jensen whipped out the credit card they used to replace wrong orders – more often than not the fault of the customers forgetting something when placing their order, like mention they wanted soy milk, or claiming they said ‘venti’ after already paying for their small cup. Hence, ‘asshole card’.

“Thanks. You’re my favorite.” Jared grinned and licked off some of the whipped cream before carrying his mug over to an empty table.

Jensen suppressed a groan and watched him settle down.

“God, just ask him out already. Jesus.” Danneel whacked his ass with the dishtowel she’d used to carry a fresh batch of scones out of the kitchen with.

“Shhh!” Jensen turned around wide-eyed. “He might hear you.” He went to the register and rang up Jared’s coffee, charging his own card for it.

Danneel raised her eyebrow. “I wish he would. And take a cue and invite you out instead. Watching the two of you pining is making me cranky.”

“He’s not pining for me.” Jensen sighed. “And neither am I. He’s not my type.”

“Right.” Danneel just gave him a look. But it was the truth. Jensen was looking for a nice, fellow geek to stay indoors with and watch movies. Jared was way too active for him. Once he got back to Austin, he’d be forced to go into hiding again and Jared would never agree.

Business picked back up and it was over an hour later before Jensen could bring Jared a refill. “You’re a godsend.” Jared accepted his fresh dose of caffeine and sugar greedily, pushing his book out of the way. “Sometimes I forget why I do this to myself.”

Jensen briefly glanced at the pages. “Modigliani-Miller? Ugh, yeah. Don’t remind me.”

Jared looked up in surprise. “You took some business classes? I thought you went straight into your unprofitable film studies.” Jared smiled openly, softening the sting.

Jensen felt it regardless. “Took a while to convince my old man it was just not for me and I’d never take over his company.”

“Company?” Jared asked around a mouthful of whipped cream.

“Uh, paper. A small, local paper company. Nothing big. Would probably close before I could take over anyway,” Jensen lied.

Jared nodded, apparently satisfied. “Still. Must pay enough if he allowed you to study something you really liked instead.”

Jensen suddenly felt extremely bad. “Uhm, we make do.” He bit his lip. “I’ve gotta go, the next rush is just around the corner.” He hastily took his leave to hide behind the counter again. He didn’t mean to rub it in to Jared. And he certainly didn’t mean to lie, but what else could he have said? The last thing he needed was anyone in LA to know the truth about him.

Jared stayed till the end of Jensen’s shift and joined him on his way to the subway. “Hey, I’m sorry, Jensen. I didn’t mean to pry.” He bumped his shoulder against Jensen’s.

“It’s fine. I didn’t mean to gloat,” Jensen apologized as well.

Jared laughed. “What? You think that was gloating? Listen, if I wouldn’t like it, I wouldn’t be studying it neither.” Jared leaned in conspiratorially. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Jensen swallowed hard. Jared being so close to him made him seriously reconsider his stance on not dating the guy. And he just smelled so damn good. He just managed to nod before drifting off too much.

“I _really_ like it. I like that you can explain the world in numbers and theorems and flow charts. It’s fascinating.” He shrugged.

Jensen lit up. “That’s funny. That’s just the reason I like movies so much.”

“The numbers and flow charts?” Jared teased.

“It explains the world.” Jensen blushed and Jared bumped into him again.

“We make quite the pair.” Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s shoulders, pulling him in even closer. “We should come up with our own theorem. The Padalecki-Ross-Theorem.”

Jared couldn’t know it, but the name made Jensen freeze up. Jensen Ross. The fake name reminded him why he was here and what he had to get back to. He couldn’t subject Jared to it. It would never work. He subtly freed himself. “Oh shit, I just forgot. I need to pick up my latest order from the comic book store before they sell it to somebody else. See you tomorrow.” Without waiting for a reply, he practically ran in the other direction.

“But don’t you pick those up on Wednesdays?” Jared shouted after him. “Besides, you told me you had your own shelf…” He sounded sad now and Jensen kept his head low, pretending not to hear him until he rounded the corner and was out of sight.

**

The next day, Jared briefly asked him if he’d gotten his books. Jensen confirmed and they went on with their shift as usual. Except that Jared kept eyeing the tip jar wistfully more often than usual.

“For somebody who almost possesses a business degree, you’re surprisingly bad with your own money,” Jensen remarked when they had a lull in their day.

To his surprise, Jared full-on glared at him. But his eyes soon softened and he sighed deeply. “You know I had to take Harley to the vet last week because he swallowed that bottle cap that some asshole had littered the park with? And my insurance doesn’t cover injuries caused by the dog’s own fault.”

Jensen grimaced. Yes, he remembered the incident and how distraught Jared had been all day. He didn’t know Jared had to pay in full though. He bit back a comment to suggest cancelling the dog health insurance and getting a decent one for himself instead, because he knew it would fall on deaf ears. It was just one of the things that made Jared so endearing. Yet stupid. He cared more for his dog than himself.

So during their next rush hour, Jensen smuggled a 50 dollar bill into the tip jar, ‘noticing’ it only when the rush was over. “Wow, Jared, look! Someone must have really been under-caffeinated.”

Jared snatched the bill from the jar and held it up to the light to verify authenticity. “That’s gonna buy me a lot of dog food,” Jared beamed. “Can you break it?”

“I’m sure the pet store will be able to deal with it,” Jensen replied dryly.

“For your cut, you moron.” Jared rolled his eyes.

“Oh.” Jensen scratched the back of his head. “Listen, don’t worry about it. I like that dog as well.” They’d met in the park a few times by now, Jared insisting Jensen join him for a run, since he couldn’t say no to something he’d never tried. And Jensen went. He ended up mostly playing with the dog while Jared ran small laps around them, but it had been pretty great days.

Jared must really, really need the money, because he pocketed it without putting up too much of a fight. “Thanks. I really appreciated it.” Jared pulled him in for a tight hug, his throat suddenly tight. “Harley as well. And we’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

Jensen closed his eyes, revelling in the hug for a heartbeat or two, before pushing Jared away. “Don’t make me run next time and we’ll call it even.”

Jared’s face fell. “You don’t want to come to the park with us anymore?”

“No!” Jensen was quick to assure him otherwise. “I just don’t want to _run_. I’m fine throwing a Frisbee for Harley or something.” He passed a hand through his hair nervously and looked towards the floor. “That is, if you can put up with someone as lazy as me.”

“Jensen…” But before Jared could finish his sentence, a customer cleared his throat.

“Speaking of lazy.” The guy complained loudly and Jensen ground his teeth before putting on a big fake smile to deal with it.

**

When their shift was over, they made their way to the subway together again. “Hey, you got any plans tomorrow?” Jared asked.

“Tomorrow is Friday,” Jensen realized. And no, he didn’t. He’d stopped going to the clubs in his third week of knowing Jared. Completely unrelated to it though. He’d just gotten tired of casual hook-ups. It wasn’t why he’d come here. And his few visits were enough to tell him he’d never find anything other than sex in the clubs he tried.

“Oh,” Jared nodded. “Of course you do.”

“Well,” Jensen hedged. He didn’t want to sound like a loser. Then again, he was talking to Jared. “I was gonna do the laundry and try out this new algae face scrub.”

“Oooh, sexy,” Jared laughed. “I was just thinking, as an early thank you, you could come over for pizza and beer. We can watch Guardians.”

Jensen perked up. “Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“Yes. If you can even watch it again. With the many times you talked about it, I figured I had to give it a try.” Jared shrugged. “You can help me explain the things a noob like me won’t understand.”

Jensen’s grin was so bright, his cheeks hurt. “I’d love to!” His excitement over the movie was big enough to only make him realize he’d just agreed to a date when he was back home alone.

**

The next day was Jensen’s day off and he was so nervous, he ended up calling Chris. To his distress, it turned out that Chris was basically on the same page as Danneel, telling Jensen it was about time and to not be such a snob and give this a chance already. And would he really want to seriously date somebody who’s just like him? Wouldn’t that be boring as hell?

Jensen grudgingly had to admit that – even though it was never boring in Jensen’s head when he was alone with himself – Chris had a point and hung up with the promise to keep his friend updated the next day. The rest of his Friday was spent picking out the perfect wardrobe and the perfect beer to bring – not too expensive, not too shabby either. This was actually hard. He ended up with a six-pack of Heineken. And his best jeans and a nice, dark-red button-down. Underneath he wore one of his fave tees – sporting a painted-on bow tie and a fake ‘hello, my name is’ name tag that read ‘I’m the Doctor’. Jared wouldn’t see it, but Jensen felt a lot better wearing it.

When Jensen entered Jared’s apartment he just had time to hand over the beer, before he was bowled over by an over-enthusiastic Harley. He laughed and let the dog lick his face while he buried his hands in fur and let the softness calm him further.

“I told him to give you some extra lovin’ today.” Jared grinned down at him before finally pulling Harley back by his collar. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Jensen got up and brushed off some dog hair. The place was small. He looked down at the dog and back at the apartment, but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, I know what you’re thinking.” Jared clapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly. “But the best thing about this place is, it comes with a community garden and Harley’s allowed in there during the day. All the neighbors love him. He’s kind of our community dog.” He petted the dog in question.

“Yeah, but I bet if the building was on fire, it’s you he’d rescue first,” Jensen smiled and patted Harley’s head.

“He better,” Jared grinned brightly, his fingers brushing Jensen’s over the dog.

Jensen grinned back, and butterflies filled his stomach.

The evening only got better and better – with the small exception of Jared’s small TV, which had Jensen long for his cinema room back at home, with the extra large seats and the huge screen and surround sound system. But Jared loved the movie. So Jensen couldn’t wait to watch it again with him once he’d visit him in Austin. In his mind, it wasn’t so much of a question of ‘if’ as it was ‘when’.

“You know what else I really liked?” Jared exclaimed animatedly. “The soundtrack!”

Jensen beamed and pulled out his iPhone. They were currently only listening to the DVD menu playing in the background, so he used the opportunity to start up the soundtrack. “I can send you the .mp3s later, if you want.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Jared reached for Jensen’s phone and held it in his hand reverently. “Shiny.”

Jensen perked up. But Jared probably only said it because Jensen kept saying it. And besides, people were allowed to say ‘shiny’ without…

Jared nudged him. “I can see your brain working. And yes, I might have also streamed Firefly, because you kept talking about it. Which was one of the reasons why I came to the café the other day. I couldn’t stop watching.”

Jensen was speechless. All of his reasons why Jared would not be compatible were crumbling in front of his eyes. How could he have been so stupid all those weeks?

“You want to know the other reason?” Jared asked.

“What for?” Jensen asked back, stumped.

Jared chuckled. “I also came because I missed you. Isn’t that stupid? We work together five days of the week and on my day off, I still miss you.” He bit his lip and looked down, playing with the fraying cuffs of his shirt. And Jensen had never seen him so nervous before.

“Jared…” Jensen started and then shook his head. What was there to say, really? He cupped Jared’s cheek and kissed him softly. After a split second of hesitation, Jared was with him and they ended up making out on the couch.

The soundtrack was just starting over again, when Jared pushed them apart. “Alright. We definitely have to do this again.”

“Yes,” Jensen confirmed. “Right now.” He tried to drag Jensen back down again.

“Jensen.” Jared put up resistance. “This is only our first date.”

“Eh,” Jensen dismissed the thought. “I’ve known you for months. We met up in the park. You came to visit me at my place of work. This is at least date number four.”

Jared cocked his head. “Well, if you put it that way…”

“I do.” Jensen nodded enthusiastically and finished unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his tee underneath and causing Jared to laugh.

“God, I love your geek shirts.” He brushed his fingers over the false bow tie. “So cute.”

“You don’t think I’m too old for them?” Jensen asked, a little unsure again.

Jared snorted. “That’s a sentence you’ll never hear me say about anything.”

Jensen smiled, the warmth spreading through his chest again. “You know what we’re too big for though?”

Jared raised his eyebrow.

“Making out on your couch when you have a perfectly good bed available.” Jensen pushed up to a sitting position and Jared got up, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom without further complaints.

**

The next morning, Jensen woke up happy and sated – and naked next to Jared. He rolled over and snuggled deeper in the other man’s arms, unwilling to face the day just yet. He still had to come clean about his family at some point. And in the not so distant future, they both had a job to go to.

Jared tightened his arms around Jensen and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Mornin’,” he mumbled.

But just as Jensen was about to really enjoy it, Jared’s alarm clock started beeping, making them both groan. “What time is it?”

“Five,” Jared replied with another kiss to Jensen’s hair. “You stay here or go take a shower, I’ll walk Harley. I’ll be back in 30 minutes.”

Before Jensen had a chance to protest, Jared was already up and he could hear distinct snuffling coming from an impatient dog outside the door. He burrowed deeper into the covers, missing Jared’s warmth already.

**

Two hours later, they walked into the café hand in hand, Jensen wearing one of Jared’s smaller shirts. Much to the delight of Danneel, who had opened up early and was beaming at them from behind the counter.

“About time,” she greeted them cheerfully. “See, Chris? I told you they’d arrive here together. And is that Jared’s shirt you’re wearing, Jensen?” She gave him a cheshire grin.

“Chris?” Jensen froze and looked around the otherwise empty café, spotting his friend at one of the tables, duffle bag at his feet, apparently straight off the airport.

The man in question stood up. “Figured I’d come here to get the update in person. And give this guy a good once-over before you get yourself in trouble, but I guess I’m too late for that, eh, Jenny?” He poked Jensen in the chest. “You slut.”

“Hey!” Jared pushed himself up to his full height, looking at Chris threateningly.

“Oh, I like him already!” Chris exclaimed.

Jensen sighed when he saw that Jared still looked murderous. “It’s fine,” he explained. “Chris didn’t mean it like that.” He pointed from one to the other. “Chris, Jared. Jared, Chris, my oldest friend who talks a lot of shit when you let him.”

Chris grinned, shaking Jared’s hand. “You can call me Kane. Only friends get to call me Chris.” He threw Danneel a wink. “Friends, and pretty ladies.”

Danneel covered her heart with both hands and mock-sighed, fluttering her eyelashes. “As amusing as this all is though,” she stated, “one of you had better come help me before the early morning crowd arrives.”

Jensen looked at Chris expectantly but his friend just raised his eyebrow, hand still holding Jared’s. Jensen knew a fight lost when he saw one. He sighed and made his way to the counter. “Don’t believe anything he’s saying about me,” he warned Jared, hoping to God Chris wouldn’t rat him out.

His worries were laid to rest a little while later, when Jared joined them behind the counter and placed a chaste kiss on Jensen’s lips. “I think I passed.”

“I’m sorry,” Jensen replied, giving Jared’s hand a squeeze.

“Did you really fight off a guy with a lightsaber once?” Jared asked bright eyed.

Jensen groaned in reply and excused himself before going over to Chris himself. “The fuck?” He greeted, before sitting down across from his friend.

Chris shrugged. “What? I was having an appointment here anyway.”

“No, you were not.” Jensen narrowed his eyes.

Chris grinned. “Your father will be pleased to know your future wife will be able to take over the business for you.”

Jensen covered his face with both hands, mortified. “Oh God. He’s not gonna be my _wife_.”

“Right, I forgot. You’re the one wearing the lace panties, so that would make you the wife, I guess.” Chris kicked him under the table and Jensen just glared in reply.

Damn Misha Collins and his article. “It was just that one…” He stopped himself when he saw the twinkle in Chris’ eyes. Jensen sank down further in the chair, accepting his misery. “So you like him though?”

Chris nodded. “He’s a good guy. Don’t wait too long telling him though.”

“I know.” Jensen glanced over towards the counter. “I’ll give it another week or two.”

“You’re an idiot,” Chris remarked. “And this plan of yours stinks, I told you this from the start. Don’t come crying to me if he holds it against you that you’ve been lying to him for months now.”

Jensen studied his hands. “You think he’s going to hate me for it?”

Chris snorted. “Jensen, that boy couldn’t hate you for anything. Just don’t wait too long is all I’m saying.”

“I know,” Jensen sighed, already plotting when and how to tell him.

**

But sadly it turned out, things were taken out of his hands. His shift ended early that day and he was relaxing in his own place when he got a call from Danneel.

“Jensen, you’ve gotta come quick. Some reporter guy was just here, asking all kinds of questions about you, like if you owned the place and what you were doing here.” Before Jensen could freak out, Danneel went on. “Don’t worry, I threw him out and didn’t tell him anything. But he dropped your real name. And I fear Jared’s about to google you.”

“Oh fuck!” Jensen bit his finger. Misha. Had to be. He was probably following Chris like the slimy spy he was. “Wait…” It suddenly registered with him. “You know I’m Jensen Ackles?”

“Jensen, I have a gay cousin living in Dallas. He’s been sending me your pictures for the last two years,” Danneel explained. “He thinks you’re dreamy.”

Jensen closed his eyes. Could this get any worse? But then… Danneel had known all along and never said anything? “Thank you.” It was all he could say right now before hanging up and making his way back to the café.

By the look on Jared’s face, he knew he’d been indeed able to google him. Thankfully, there was a lull right now and he was able to drag Jared back to the kitchen with him. “Jared… I meant to tell you.”

Jared crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn’t look angry though, he looked like he wanted to cry. Which only made Jensen fell worse. “When? The day you decided you had enough of playing around and went back to your mansion, leaving me here?”

“What?” Jensen paled. “No, that’s not it at all!” He reached out for Jared, but Jared flinched back.

“Tell me Jensen, what am I? Your bonus for having to work here? Was this your father’s plan as punishment for dropping your business education?” Jared passed his hands through his hair, avoiding direct eye contact.

Jensen had to bite his cheek to not laugh at Jared’s theories. He knew it would only make things worse, but… really? “Listen to me, Jared. You got it all wrong.”

“How is it, then?” Jared slumped against the counter.

“I came here to find a boyfriend.” The second he said it, he realized how it sounded. Jensen squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I mean, I…” He sighed. “No, actually, I meant when I said. Back at home, guys just kept throwing themselves at me, lying to appear perfect for me. You see, there’s this reporter Misha and he…” Jensen stopped himself. “That doesn’t matter right now. I just… It’s all been true, Jared. I didn’t lie about anything other than my family.”

“Your name?” Jared asked.

“Jensen Ross Ackles. I just left out the defining part,” Jensen shrugged.

“You honestly came to LA… just to find a boyfriend?” Jared repeated.

Jensen moved a little closer, taking Jared’s hand in his. Jared let him. “I know how it sounds, but yes.”

“Things rich people do,” Jared remarked, a small smile forming on his face. “Alright, what else was in your plan?”

“I figured I’d meet a nice fellow geek and things would just fall into place from there,” Jensen confessed.

“Instead, you met me,” Jared dropped Jensen’s hand again.

“Yes. Instead, I met _you_.” Jensen cupped Jared’s cheek, making him keep eye contact. “And you’re so much better than what I could hope for. You made me realize what I was missing and where I went wrong. I don’t need to date myself.”

“Would be hot, though.” Jared couldn’t help but wink.

“Shut up,” Jensen smiled, risking it and planting a small kiss on Jared’s lips. And it was true. He realized now that it’s always been Jared. And it could never be anyone else. “Can you forgive me?”

“Were you ever gonna tell me the truth?” Jared asked back.

“Of course! In fact Chris was here today to remind me not to wait too long with it.” Jensen shook his head. But he couldn’t know that he wouldn’t even have a day to come clean.

“But _you_ were gonna tell me. You. On your own.” Jared pointed at Jensen’s chest.

“Yes. I swear, Jared.” Jensen slotted their hips together. “I mean, how else would I explain our house when I introduced you to my parents?”

Jared chuckled. “You’re skipping a few steps again.”

“No, I’m not.” Jensen pulled him in for another kiss, deepening it when Jared let him. He smiled against Jared’s lips, elated with relief and happiness. This didn’t go as planned, but then, nothing in LA had so far. Jensen couldn’t deny the happy outcome though. Maybe he should send Misha a thank you note… But not today. Today would be all about making Jared as happy as he felt himself right now.

**

_Two years later._

_Most eligible bachelor no more: Austin weeps as Jensen Ackles ties the knot. An article by Misha Collins._

_And nobody has wept louder than yours truly. The loss of our most beloved single was a hard blow to Austin’s gay community. But I begrudgingly admit that it was also a win, because his equally gorgeous boyfriend, nay, husband Jared has won us all over with his happy-go-lucky personality and adorable dog to complete this picture-perfect family – and he’s kept us happy with more candids of Jensen out and about than we had pre-Jared. Feast your eyes on our exclusive wedding spread inside. Spoiler alert: The pair apparently adopted another rescue dog just in time for family pictures. Can it get any cuter? I say no._

Jensen almost threw his iPad at the wall. “Yes, exclusive because he was dangling from a helicopter invading our privacy. I wish he’d fallen off!”

“Jensen,” Jared called out soothingly.

“It’s just…” He rubbed his pulsating temples. “Why does Chris keep sending me those?”

“Jensen,” Jared repeated.

“What?” Jensen finally turned around and looked at his husband, only to find out he’d pushed away the sheets and was beckoning to him from their large hotel room bed. Only dressed in a bow tie.

“We’re on our honeymoon in Europe. Do you really want to think about Misha?” Jared was playing with his tie suggestively.

“Who?” Jensen asked, his anger vanished and replaced by much more pleasant feelings as he joined his better half on silken sheets.


End file.
